Dreams can be a reality
by brittbbe
Summary: Kayla wakes up one morning from a weird dream of a strange camp and vampires. What will happen when she gets an invite to said camp and meets the vampires from her dream. Read to find out!


Chapter 1

I woke startled, I had dreamed about meeting a real life vampire and going to this weird camp which he and loads of other vampires ran. No one other than a friend and I knew the truth about them.

I jumped out of bed and was starting to get dressed when my mum shouted for me at the bottom of the stairs. I ran down the stairs still in my pyjamas and in my mums hand there was a letter addressed to me. I thanked her and took it from her hand before running up stairs to open it. Inside the envelope was an invite to 'Camp Moonshine'. I felt the blood drain from my face and let out a startled cry. That was the name of the camp in my dream; I flipped through the booklet and looked at the pictures of the different activities when I came upon the pictures of the activity leaders. To my shock I recognized a few of them from my dream. The manager I remembered quite clearly as he was one of the main characters in my dream.

I slowly left my room and walked down the stairs and towards where my mum was making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Mum, can I go to this camp?" I showed her the booklet. "It's free, I have been invited!" I was excited; my mum looked at me for a second and sighed before saying yes!

My mum filled in the form that was attached to the invite whilst I got an envelope and stamp from the drawer. Once she had filled in the form she placed it in the envelope and sealed the envelope closed. I told her the address as she wrote it on the envelope and then she gave it to me. I put it in my bag to post on the way to school and went and got dressed for the day.

*Time Skip*

A few days later a conformation email came through from the manager saying that we had to arrive at the camp in 3 days' time at 7:00pm. This was good as it would take me a while to pack and then even longer for the journey there.

We left the morning after next as it was a Saturday and the start of the summer holidays. The journey seemed to take forever as we had to go from our home in Perranporth and the camp was in Aberdeen.

When we finally got there it was only 6 O'clock, we stopped the car at a nearby Chuck wagon. My mum got a tea whilst I got a bottle of Cherry Coke and a pack of Quavers. We ate them in the car whilst talking about the activities the camp did and which ones I'd enjoy the most. This was the Horse riding and the Water sport activities.

Mum finished her drink and I finished my crisps and had a swig of my drink before we were on the move again. We arrived at the camp 30 minutes later to the sight of roughly 100 other kids all roughly the same age as me with their families, unloading their bags.

I walked over to a cluster of girls who were stood to the side of the other kids. We were talking when one of them mentioned that she had been invited here and the rest of us all looked around before saying "me too". We all went and registered our names to a women with long dark hair and oddly enough glasses. My mum came over after unloading my bag and handed me some money before giving me a hug, saying goodbye and walking away. I watched her climb in the car and my eyes followed the big silver Qashqai until it was only a speck in the distance.

I gathered up my things and followed the rest of the group to a large clearing which had all the cabins we would be staying in for the next 2 weeks. Our names were called and we were given a number and told to stand by the leader who held our number. I was a number 7 and looked for the leader holding my number, I found him leaning against a tree holding to number card to his chest. All of the 80 campers- quite a few having turned after I did- were sorted in to 20 different groups, 4 in each. I was in a group with 3 other girls who are now going to be my cabin mates. We all introduced ourselves. There was Phoebe from Yorkshire; she is a tanned girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes and is wearing a black and white summer dress with leggings and a cardigan. Next was Louise from Manchester, she has dyed black hair, blue eyes and olive skin and does not suit the emo look she is trying to pull off especially when you can see her pale blonde routes. The last girl was Jess from Folkestone; she has light brown hair with blonde highlights, green eyes and golden coloured skin. She wore a pair of short shorts and a black vest top with black British Knight high tops. I, Kayla Drewman, have green eyes, jet black hair and pixie like features as well as a golden brown skin tone.

We were lead over to the cabin with 7 on it and told to go in. what we found inside was…


End file.
